Welcome to the End of the World
by Optronix Prime
Summary: TFP AU: Humankind always said that World War III would be cause the end of the world because of nuclear warfare. Whoever would have thought that's really how it would go. Megatron will stop at nothing to take over Earth, even if that means he has to destroy it in the process.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

"Commander Starscream, we have picked up something on the humans' radio frequency systems," a drone called into the comm. link. "We believe it is important."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he called back through the link. "Sheesh, why can't someone else deal with this?" he muttered as he walked to the communications room. "Soundwave has nothing to do anyway. And this is his department, though if it is important, I'll get the credit and not that silent glitch mouse. Yes! Then I'll be back in Megatron's good books and not him!" Starscream said excitedly to himself as he hit the button to the room. Every Vehicon there stopped what they were doing, turned, and bowed to Starscream as he walked in. Starscream's wings lifted, looking smug at this display of attention.

"Now which of you asked me here?" he demanded, looking around.

"I did, Commander," one drone said, raising his servo. Starscream made his way over to the Vehicon.

"And what 'important information' do you think you have found?" The drone blew up a video clip from a popular website on the human's Internet that they called "YouTube". An anchorman was sitting at a desk with several papers in front of him as the drone increased the volume.

"...Most recent reports state that Iran has finally built a nuclear weapon successfully. It is undetermined at this time whether or not they plan on using this new-found power. Nations everywhere are on high alert and ready to interfere if necessary. Many believe that the Iranians will threaten other nations with their weapon in order to gain control and take over. If we're not careful, we could have World War III on our hands in a matter of days. Although America is the only country to actually use the atom bomb on another nation, Iran may be willing to steal the limelight there in order to seize as much power as they can. On that note, I'm Mark Harboring and this is channel 3 news. Good night, America!"

"Well, well, it sounds like the humans are preparing for their own civil war," Starscream mused, rubbing his chin. "We could use this to our advantage. Break the little flesh bags a part, pin them against each other, and use that power to help them gain Megatron's favor. Convince them to give us access to these 'nuclear weapons' and then in turn use them to finally put an end to those damnable rebel Autobots." Starscream concluded his thought process with a sharp look at the drones. "Well what are you waiting for?! Get back to work!" Their attention seamlessly snapped back to the monitors in front of them.

Starscream strutted back to the front of the ship, wings high with suppressed glee. This was his shining moment! To finally show Megatron that he was better than that blasted Soundwave or the show-off medic Knockout. Even better than the one-eyed creep, Shockwave. Oh what a good day this was turning into for Starscream. An excellent day indeed.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream called, bowing lowly to his master.

"What is it, Starscream?" Megatron's told everyone in the room just how uninterested he really was. Starscream picked up on this as well, his wings lowering slightly.

"I have devised a new way to finally destroy the remaining Autobots on Earth." Megatron turned away from the main screen to look at his skinny second in command.

"And what plan may this be, Starscream?" His optics were cold, demanding for some form of good news.

"Do you remember Project: Thunderdome?" Megatron's level of interest lowered.

"It was a failed project after the Autobots blew the lab. Everything was lost. Even the data discs with all the formulas and blueprints," Megatron informed him sharply, daring Starscream to waste anymore of his time.

"I understand that, my lord," Starscream said quickly. "But the humans have created a similar device to said project. And there is proof of it's success." Megatron's was suddenly listening to Starscream, actually listening. Not just nodding and waving him off as he was about too.

"And how do you suggest we get these devices?" Starscream's smile only grew darker.

"We simply take, my liege. Los Alamos National Laboratories is a good place to start. If we fail there, we have several other countries to choose from. We could hit them all and get enough firepower to erase the very memory of Autobots." Megatron's laugh was cold and cruel.

"Then get going, Starscream," Megatron ordered, walking over to a board with several profile pictures on it. "After we get these rebels, the rest will have nothing to fight for." On the board in front of him held the pictures of Optimus Prime and his team, Powerglide, Springer, Jazz, Sideswipe, Chromia, Skydive, Slag, and Cosmos, all Autobots that were supposed to be dead. Megatron picked up a marker from the ledge and put an "X" through Springer's face. "Poor Autobot thought he could rescue the others. HA! As if," Megatron snorted menacingly.

The doors opened and in walked Soundwave. Both Decepticons turned, nodding in greeting. Soundwave raised a servo, displaying a holographic image of a yellow mech hanging from the ceiling by energon chains. His peds were bound. He looked dreadful. Energon ran down his frame in streaming rivulets. Claw marks raked across his chassis in jagged lines. His armor was dented, paint chipped. All signs of a severe torture session.

"The obnoxious brat hadn't broken yet?" Starscream asked nonchalantly.

"Negative."

"And what about the location of his twin?" Megatron inquired.

"Approximate location currently unknown."

"Can you tell us anything of value?" Starscream snapped at the communications officer.

"No new data."

"Blasted frontliner. If we offline him now, then the other surely will die," Starscream decided, looking over at Megatron.

"We don't know that for sure. If we kill Sunstreaker, it may drive his counterpart to attack. He may be alone, but he did fight in the Pits. He is an untamable force."

"Are you afraid of him, my lord?" Starscream's words oozed false concern. Megatron backhanded him.

"Of course not! But he has easily taken advantage of you and the other seekers time and time again, Starscream. Your incompetence has lost me many battles." Starscream tried to speak, but only gaped like a fish out of water. Soundwave silently recorded the exchange. Megatron stepped away, glowering at Starscream.

"Get your armada ready. We strike the lab at sunset." With his orders given, Megatron left the room. Starscream's wings quivered with rage.

"I can't believe this! I am his most dutiful, the greatest warrior in his army!" Starscream boasted loudly. Soundwave switched on a replay.

"Your incompetence has lost me many battles." Starscream swore loudly at Soundwave before storming out.

**********/Page Break/**********

"Prime!"

"Ratchet!"

"Miko!"

"Donkey!"

Everyone stopped to look at the only female present. Miko Nakadai smiled innocently, her arms resting behind her back.

"What? Everyone else was yelling names. I wanted to be in on the fun!" Ratchet groaned as Raf ran up the catwalk with his laptop. Agent Fowler was at the railing right in front of his door looking less than pleased, per the norm. Bulkhead had the palm of his servo pressed against his forehelm all the while Ultra Magnus glowered at her, but then his hard look faded as confusion set in.

"What did a donkey have to do with the conversation?" Miko rolled her eyes.

"Dude! Have you not seen Shrek?" All the present Autobots looked confused now.

"Umm...What's Shrek?" Bulkhead asked quizzically.

"It's a movie," Raf cut in, hooking up his laptop to the main screen. "And Ratchet, you have to see this! I'm positive it was the Decepticons." Everyone turned to look at Raf.

"You're talking about last night's strike, right?" Fowler called. Raf nodded.

"What did they get away with?" Optimus asked, looking over at them as well.

"Starscream and his crew hit the Los Alamos National Laboratories in New Mexico just after sunset last night."

"What could they want at a research facility?" Ratchet questioned aloud.

"Los Alamos isn't exactly a research lab," Raf said uneasily.

"Then what is it?" Miko asked as she climbed up onto Bulkhead's ped.

"It's one of the places that they store nuclear weapons," Agent Fowler supplied. Miko's jaw dropped.

"You mean they're gonna go all Hiroshima on us?!" Miko practically shouted.

"What is a 'Hiroshima'?" Optimus asked, looking between the three humans.

"During the final days of our second world war, America dropped two atomic bombs on Japan. The first city hit was called Hiroshima, the other Nagasaki," Fowler informed the 'Bots. Each Autobot quickly searched what Agent Fowler was talking about up on the World Wide Web.

"That's...terrible..." Ratchet said in a low voice. The humans nodded. "That's almost as bad as when Praxus was bombed..."

"What about Praxus?" Smokescreen's voice asked as he, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Jack walked up.

"Nothing, Smokescreen," Optimus assured him. Miko unhelpfully asked,

"What's Praxus?"

"A city on Cybertron," Ratchet said bluntly. Smokescreen's wings fell, his expression looking less than sad. A pain only war could bring graced his features.

"It was the unofficial start of the war," he said quietly. Jack looked up at him.

"What happened there?"

"The seekers..." Smokescreen started to say, his voice hitching. "They-they bombed the place. Almost every there perished. They were all civilians." Everyone hung their head at Smokescreen's word.

"How many survived?" Raf asked uncertainly, not knowing if he'd like the answer.

"Two." Ratchet looked at him, surprised.

"One," he corrected. Smokescreen shook his helm.

"Two Ratch, you never met Mysti."

"Mysti?" Optimus inquired. Arcee crossed her arms.

"Yeah…long story. She was the other survivor along with Bluestreak," Smokescreen informed them.

"How come we've never heard of her?" Ratchet demanded.

"Like I said, it's a long story."

"Anyway," Miko interrupted. "If Megatron's goin' nuclear, what are we going to do?!" The Autobots exchanged looks with one another. None of them was sure just how they were going to stop the Decepticons.

"Agent Fowler, how many weapons did Megatron get away with?" Optimus asked, turning to look at the man in question.

"Seventeen, Prime." Optimus didn't look reassured by this news. He turned back to his fellow Autobots.

"We must stop Megatron. Whatever he his planning cannot be good. If Megatron possesses enough firepower to destroy the planet, he just might. If his goal of eradicating us comes before his goal of taking over the Earth, then we must stop him no matter the costs." The other Autobots nodded, looking serious.

"What is our next course of action?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Until Megatron comes out into the open, we cannot hope to attack him."

"What if we bring him out?" Arcee voiced, looking at Optimus. "If we can draw Megatron out, we don't have to wait for any casualties."

"Set a couple of grenades, bring Megatron in, and BOOM! We bury Megatron six feet under." Wheeljack interjected, his arms acting out his idea.

"Not everything can be solved by blowing something up, Wheeljack!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

"We will think of something, in the meantime, we must keep a sharp eye out for Decepticon activity. We must be prepared for anything Megatron has to offer."

"Yes, Prime," the team said in unison.


End file.
